Cotton Candy Thoughts
by Fanastixx
Summary: Allen's tutor brought pumpkin pie to their first meeting, he was bound to fall in love. Link/Allen, Modern day AU.


Title: Cotton Candy Kisses  
Pairing: Link/Allen  
Catgory: Romance/Humor

A/N: This is my first time posting on , so I'm pretty excited. This story is only semi-beta'd, so if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes please tell me so I can correct it. This story was written off a prompt for cookie cake, and Brit!Allen was just a personal preference XD. Thank you for reading!

"Math is a load of bullocks, and Professor Marian is the biggest prick on the planet!" Allen Walker whined as he plopped into the chair beside his math tutor Howard Link.

Link shot a reproachful look to his pupil, "Must I tell you every time, Walker? This is a library, please be quieter." Allen looked around; as usual no one was around the back desks where he and Link studied. Actually, barely anyone came to this library at all. Link coughed, bringing Allen's attention back.

"Are you ready to start yet Walker, or do you wish to keep stalling? I assure you that you won't be leaving until I'm satisfied that you actually learned something." Link already had the math book and graphing calculator out.

Allen heavily sighed and pulled out his binder, but on the inside he felt the usual rush of joy and butterflies he got whenever he studied with the college student. Two months ago Allen's father Mana had forced him to find a tutor after seeing his abysmal score in math. Allen went to the local library dreading spending his Thursday afternoons doing something so droll as being tutored, but quickly came to live for their weekly sessions after meeting the handsome first year college student Howard Link. He even brought pie to their first lesson! If that didn't spell perfect Allen didn't know what did.

"_Hello, my name is Howard Link and I will be your math tutor. I made you this pumpkin pie as a gesture of goodwill._ _I hope you enjoy it and our future time together."_

Since they couldn't bring food inside the library they sat on a bench close by and shared the heavenly pie. It was infatuation at first sight for Allen, and quickly evolved into a raging crush. He would count down the days until Thursday, and then count down the hours until their lesson time. He would write sappy love notes and little hearts with Allen Walker + Howard Link in his binder (which he would promptly rip out, how embarrassing would it be if Link found them?).

"-ker? Allen! Pay attention!" The white-haired boy shook his head to get rid of what he (un)affectionately dubbed his Link-flavored cotton candy thoughts, because they were sickeningly sweet and rotted his brain.

"Yes coach?"

"I told you to call me Howard. I asked if you had finished your homework assignment yet." Link glared at his young pupil, obviously unhappy at being ignored for a second time.

"But I don't like the name Howard! It's so stuffy and should belong to a git." Allen smiled in delight at their usual banter, no matter how many times he insulted Link's first name the older man would always fume, as he did now.

Link huffed and pushed his reading glasses farther up his nose. "Since you're stalling again, I'm going to assume that you haven't finished it."

"Uhm….err…..I tried, really I did! But there were those bloody circles again, and you know I'm horrendous with shapes. I did the first five problems, see?" Allen whipped out the sheet in question with a proud grin.

Link took the piece of paper and quickly checked it over. He sighed and said, "It doesn't count if you get them all wrong, Walker. Did you even try?"

Allen huffed and exclaimed, "Of course I did! Such little faith, I'm hurt teacher." Actually he copied off of Kanda, which was a terrible idea now that he thought about it.

"That's Howard, brat. Come here and we'll figure out what you did wrong." Allen felt a shiver of anticipation as he scooted his chair as close to the older man as possible without being creepy. This was his favorite part of the lesson, the part where Link would put an arm on the back of Allen's chair and lean in close so he could see Allen's work. When Link was this close the white-haired boy's brilliant nose could smell whatever Link had cooked that day. Today he smelt buttercream and chocolate.

"Did you make chocolate cupcakes with buttercream frosting today, coach?"

Link turned and smirked; Allen battled with the overwhelming urge to kiss it off. "Spot on as usual, Walker. Want some after we finish?" The younger boy jerkily nodded, still too overcome with wanting to ravish this amazingly sexy being who offers sweets to do much else. "But first we have to work. Start this question over and I'll see where the problem is."

Allen was wretched at math. It simply did not come to him like all the other subjects did, and he was sure many others shared his dilemma. It didn't help that he had the worst teacher for the subject ever, Professor Marian Cross. He would rush through lessons at such a pace that even the math-affluent kids had problems following, all so that he could have more time to snicker over his copies of Playboy. And he was constantly skipping out on class to go spend time with beauties like the school nurse Anita or the history teacher Ms. Nine. Allen thought he was a horrible human being and deserved every slap to the face Ms. Nine gave him.

But Allen was improving under Link's tutelage. He had gone from an F to a C in only two months. Allen would've been content with that, but luckily for him Link was determined to help him earn an A. Even if he had to beat it into him.

He sighed as finally the instruction was done. This part was always bittersweet; he could finally go home and rest his throbbing brain but he'd also have to wait to see his beloved tutor for another week. They walked in comfortable silence to their usual sweets-eating bench outside the library. Allen properly fawned over the delicious cupcakes.

"Hey Link?" the boy managed through the two cupcakes in his mouth.

"Yes Walker?" Link replied after he had swallowed and wiped off his face with a disposable napkin. He also handed one to his student, the boy sorely needed it.

Allen blushed and stuttered out, "C-can I ask your advice on a somewhat personal matter?"

Link faced towards Allen, intrigued. Over the two months they had known each other, they had set up a rather relaxed friendship during these sweet sessions. Allen would tell stories about his circle of friends and their antics, and Link would reply with stories of his high school days and college life. But never before had the young man asked for his advice on something. "Of course, Allen," he replied, feeling the occasion called for a first-name basis. "What is it?"

"Well," Allen started, stutter gone but nervousness still apparent in the way he was ripping his napkin into little bits, "I really, really like this one person, but I'm absolute bunk at telling them how I feel. I don't even know if I should! They're completely out of my league if you get my meaning; smart, talented, gorgeous, the whole package. They probably only see me as a stupid brat anyway…"

Link watched the little napkin bits flutter away in the wind, thinking over his young friend's dilemma. Of course he noticed the lack of gender-revealing pronouns, but he let it slide. It was probably that little girl pal of his anyways, Lenalee Lee if he was correct. Her brother was the young chemistry teacher over at the college, and would do whole (pointless) studies and presentations on his darling sister. Her pictures even adorned his classroom and office. A very cute girl, he remembered with a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Are you on good terms with the person?" he finally replied. Allen blinked. Did the mood suddenly drop? Link seemed colder somehow, and Allen was immediately terrified that the older man had figured out his secret and was going to tell him to shove off.

"Y-yes, we are…" He hoped, anyway.

Link then looked Allen straight in the eyes, and with a very serious manner stated, "Then you should tell them. A friendship will suffer if secrets are involved, and it will be better for your well-being to get it off your chest." Allen almost went into cardiac arrest as he felt Link's hand ruffle his white spiky hair, and saw Link's face adorned with such an enigmatically beautiful smile. He fought the return of the cotton candy thoughts. Link took away his hand and continued, "I'm sure it will go well for you, Allen. You are a very charming young man."

With that Link packed up his things and with a wave goodbye, left Allen sitting alone. He touched the top of his head in wonder as a smile bloomed on his face.

"No more of this cowardly rot! I'll tell him how I feel next Thursday!"

AxLxAxLxAxLxAxLxAxLxAxLxAxLxAxLxAxLxAxLxAxLxAxLxAxL

The next week was absolute hell. Allen couldn't concentrate; he was eating less than his daily amount of food that could feed a family of four for a week, and sleep was practically a pipe dream. He most assuredly failed Professor Marian's test, despite Link drilling the answers into his brain for weeks. The days were incredibly slow, but also too fast for his liking.

All he could think about was the confession and all its possible outcomes. His father and friends were worried, and only Lenalee and Lavi knew the reason for his odd behavior.

They both offered to help, but all of Lavi's ideas were perverted (a prude like Link would never go for them) and Lenalee's were straight out of romantic comedies and shoujo manga. It was up to him to think of plan, and damned if it wasn't driving him batty.

Thursday finally arrived. Allen stayed home from school claiming sickness. He did feel a bit nauseous, but his main reason was because he had a grand plan. As soon as the door closed behind Mana, the boy rushed to the kitchen and frantically scoured the shelves for a certain item.

"Found it!" a triumphant Allen cried. His plan was now in action!

AxLxAxLxAxLxAxLxAxLxAxLxAxLxAxLxAxLxAxLxAxLxAxLxAxLxAxL

Allen tapped his foot in anxiousness as he checked his watch for the twelfth time in three minutes. Still fifteen minutes until his tutoring began. Link usually showed up ten minutes early.

The next five minutes passed in nerve-wracking agony. Allen checked his watch 26 times, pondered running way 37 times, and actually stood up to do so three times. He had just talked himself out of it and was starting to sit back down when he saw Link's car come into the parking lot. Allen froze in place.

Link looked over in surprise to see his student at their usual bench. He quickly strode over, saying in a surprised tone, "Walker, you're here early! Why aren't you inside already?"

Allen couldn't talk, couldn't move. His limbs felt like lead, his mouth was full of sand, his mind in a twister. He was brought back to life by the object of his affections lightly shaking his shoulder and asking worriedly if he was alright.

He turned around, picked up the fruit of his labors, straightened his shoulders, cleared his throat and in a clear voice said, "My name is Allen Walker, and I wish to be your boyfriend. Please accept this cookie cake as a gesture of my feelings for you."

A Tupperware container was thrust into Link's hands. He stared blankly down at the slightly lumpy cookie cake with a poorly crafted pink heart in icing on the top. His shocked expression transferred from the cake in his hands to the boy in front of him, who looked like he was about to pass out from heat stroke caused by all the blushing. Something seemed to finally sink in, and with a smile he pulled Allen into a one-armed hug, other hand tightly clutching the plastic container.

"So…you like me, Walker?" Link murmured into Allen's feathery bangs, and planted a light kiss on his forehead. His grin grew as he felt the younger boy shiver.

"Mad about you. Over the moon, barmy, head over heels." He looked into the older man's eyes as their faces got closer and closer together, eyes finally slipping closed as their lips touched. The cotton candy fluff overtook his mind, only to be blown away by the stars and fireworks. It was all rather confusing in there, but his heart never felt lighter.

Link pulled away first, looking rather embarrassed that he had participated and even initiated PDA. He sat down on their bench and lightly patted the seat next to him, the container sitting on his lap.

"Why don't you sit down, Allen? This cookie cake looks delicious." It didn't, but Allen smiled and sat down anyways.

"What about math, teacher?"

"It can wait this once."

End

AxLxAxLxAxLxAxLxAxL

I hope you enjoyed. Any comments or criticisms appreciated, I hope I can grow as a writer with your help!


End file.
